1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, and more particularly, to a liquid recovery system suitable for an inkjet recording apparatus and other image forming apparatuses, having a discharging head which discharges droplets from nozzles onto a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-356026 discloses an inkjet printer having a line head wherein a plurality of nozzles are arranged in a direction orthogonal to the conveyance direction of paper, wherein a paper conveyance region and a maintenance region are provided on an endless belt which encompasses a platen member, the maintenance region of the endless belt is made to oppose the nozzle surface of the line head during a maintenance operation, and preliminary discharge (an operation for forcibly discharging ink in order to prevent blockage of the nozzles) is performed onto the maintenance region of the belt. The endless belt according to this disclosure is able to hold the ink discharged on to the maintenance region temporarily, and after preliminary discharge, the endless belt is caused to travel, thereby moving the maintenance region to a position opposing a maintenance unit, and the ink adhering to the maintenance region is removed by suction by means of a suction pump.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-168108 discloses an inkjet printing apparatus wherein a support medium for supporting a recording sheet during a printing process is made from a porous material (such as a porous film, a porous sheet or a porous band). According to this apparatus, the support medium is connected to a vacuum source, and surplus ink accumulated on the support medium is absorbed by the porous material and is suctioned and removed through the support medium.
However, in the structures disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-356026 and Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2000-168108, since, in both cases, the ink is absorbed and retained in the supporting member which directly supports the recording medium, then the ink dries inside the supporting member, causing blockages and deterioration of absorbing properties, and also causing soiling of the rear face of the recording medium. Furthermore, in the structure according to the prior art, a large-scale suctioning device is required in order to suction and discharge ink from the supporting member in which the ink is retained.